Technical Field
The invention deals with packs for cigarettes comprising a dimensionally stable outer pack, in particular configured in the form a hinge-lid box, and also comprising an inner pack configured in the form of a sealed block with an inner wrapper made of preferably aroma-tight and moisture-tight, thermally sealable sheet material for wrapping a cigarette group and having an inner collar partially enclosing the cigarette group, wherein the sealed block, in the region of an end wall and of an adjacent end region of a front wall, has a removal opening with a closure label which can be used a number of times, covers over the removal opening in the closed position and is fixed on the sealed block by adhesive bonding by way of an all-round connecting periphery, and with methods of producing such packs.
Prior Art
Designing cigarette packs with a sealed block as contents is problematic because the complex packs are material-intensive and require additional outlay during production. Efforts have been directed toward designing the packs such that as far as possible conventional packaging machines can be used for production.
A particular theme is provided by the design and production of the sealed block. Unavoidable folding flaps should be connected to one another by sealing, without heat and pressure being transmitted to a harmful extent to the cigarettes. It is customary, therefore, to have a supporting part arranged within the sealed block (inner collar), as is disclosed and described, by way of example, in WO 2011/009520. The sealed block with an end opening structure which can be used a number of times is arranged within an essentially standard hinge-lid box (hinge lid pack).
Also known is a sealed pack for cigarettes configured in the form of a “flow pack”, that is to say a tubular-bag pack (DE 10 2010 019 867 A1). The packs are produced in the form of a continuous tubular-bag strand with an opening unit applied in the region of a sheet-material web. The cigarettes, which are partially enclosed by an inner collar, are directed longitudinally along the tubular-bag strand. The pack designed in this way can be arranged in a (modified) hinge-lid box.